A common flat mop is roughly divided into a single-sided cloth clamping type mop and a two-sided cloth type mop, and widely used due to the advantages of uniform and universal force of a wiping surface during operation of cleaning ground. But, the mop also has the defects of being heavy in use, troublesome in fabric clamping and cleaning, difficult to clean and the like. The applicant discloses a portable mop with a simple structure with the patent number: ZL201020154630.1, comprising a mop rod and a mop panel, wherein the mop panel is a polygonal mop panel made of elastic materials; an inserted connecting mechanism and a limiting device that enables the mop panel to rotate relative to the mop rod forward and backward in a limited angle are arranged between the upper end of the mop panel and the lower end of the mop rod; and the mop panel has a straight position and a bending position; in an off-working state, a central axis of the mop rod and a center line of a longitudinal section of the mop panel are in a straight line; in a working state, the mop panel is deformed under external force, the lower end of the mop panel is parallel to a working surface, and the upper end of the mop panel is an arc surface and has an angle with the mop rod. Clean fabrics are nested on the mop panel in a shape of a slash pocket on one side, and fixed by a thread gluing, a moving clip or an elastic cord. Meanwhile, the present invention further discloses a mop bucket used with the portable mop, and dirt on a mop cloth can be removed and the mop is dehydrated by virtue of the mop bucket through up-and-down motion or forward and backward motion. An inverted “U”-shaped clamping slot in an inserted connecting structure in the solution is in an overall fixed structure, and workpieces by taking plastics as a base material are easily expanded and shrunk due to seasonal change, which causes the upper end of a slot wall is fractured. Therefore, it is found that the life and the reliability of the workpieces have defects during use. A new structure of a portable mop with a simple structure is further disclosed, having patent number of ZL201020569481.5 and comprises a mop rod and a mop panel, wherein the mop panel is a polygonal mop panel made of elastic materials, and a flat connecting mechanism, a clamping connecting mechanism and an inserted connecting mechanism are arranged between the upper end of the mop panel and the lower end of the mop rod; the mop panel has a straight position and a bending position; in an off-working state, a central axis of the mop rod is parallel to a center line of a longitudinal section of the mop panel, and in a working state, the mop panel is deformed, the lower end of the mop panel is parallel to a working surface, and the upper end of the mop panel is an arc surface and has an angle with the mop rod. Meanwhile, at a technical level, a new improvement of laying an anti-tensile film and flexible fabrics on the mop panel and making a compound sandwich board with elastic plastics and a fiber sandwich is further made. The problem that a user can carry out the continuous operation of cleaning and dehydration without the need for dismantling the mop cloth by hands is solved by coordinating with a squeezing roller and a brush body arranged in the mop bucket. The disadvantages of the patented product found during the use are incapability of wiping turnings or hidden corners, or corners with small width; meanwhile, when the moisture of the mop cloth is insufficient during the operation, the moisture cannot be supplemented by virtue of the device of the mop, so the continuous operation is affected; other tools are used in case of hard dry rice and leaves stuck to the surface of tiles in a kitchen in a wiping process; and the cleaning problem of the panel mop is solved by virtue of a brush arranged in the mop bucket used with the portable mop, but the squeezing roller and the brush body are not reasonable in layout in the bucket and a baffle plate divided into a squeezing part and a cleaning part occupies a limited work space, thereby being adverse to operate, save water and clean the bucket, and also being adverse to produce, stack and transport. The above patented product is not suitable for being promoted as a commodity due to many disadvantages.